


Eleison

by biichan



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-31
Updated: 2005-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biichan/pseuds/biichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny thinks that maybe she might be wrong about who she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feverishbm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=feverishbm).



Luna's bedroom was a crowded space, filled with odds and ends that Ginny never could quite fathom the use of, even though she had known Luna since she was three years old. Strange-coloured feathers hung along the walls—there were strings of bottle-cap and vegetable jewellery hanging off of her bedposts and the merest shimmers of light. Bits of invisibility cloaks, Ginny had always thought, until Luna had decided to tie her wrists with them.

"No, no," Luna murmured. "Silly Ginny—these are Wrackspurt silk. Demiguise fur doesn't make you feel so nice and floaty." She smiled dreamily down at Ginny. "Don't you like feeling floaty?"

"Of course," Ginny whispered, gazing up at Luna as if she was her world. And maybe she was. Ginny had thought Harry had been her world once, but he'd run away with her brother and with Hermione and despite all their kisses had left her behind. Harry might have rescued her the first time from Tom—but Luna had rescued her every single time afterward, sometimes with something only so simple as a kiss. She'd had to become a heroine for Harry, but Luna had been there when she was only a shy little girl, with a stubborn determination not to be left in the dust by her hoard of big brothers.

Luna had always been there.

"I love you," Ginny murmured, letting her head fall to the side. There was an odd sort of song drifting through Luna's room: beautiful, but unearthly. Birdsong, perhaps, but no bird that Ginny had ever heard before in her life. She could feel the air currents stirring against her bare skin—could see Luna's cornsilk hair floating just out of the corner of her vision. There was just the faintest hint of crickets chirping underneath the birdsong and the sun through Luna's open windows felt heavenly across her back. This, Ginny thought, this was what it was like to love, to feel the whole world turn into liquid golden sunshine and to barely be able to keep from crying out in from the wonder of it all. This love.

Luna giggled as she climbed back onto the bed next to Ginny. She'd lost her sundress somewhere along the way, but she didn't seem to notice. She had a long feather in her hand—one of the ones from her wall—and she tickled Ginny's nose with it.

Ginny sneezed.

Luna giggled again and started to trail the feather down Ginny's chest, looping it around her small round breasts, tracing it along the trail of freckles that dotted her skin. "I'm glad school's over," she whispered. "I missed playing with you here." She leaned down and kissed Ginny, gently, just above the opening between her legs.

Ginny gasped. Luna just giggled more. "So very glad," she breathed against Ginny's skin. "So very, very glad." The feather traced lower and lower; so did Luna's mouth. "Aren't you glad, Ginny?"

The feather teased her legs apart; Luna only kissed deeper, licking daintily with that pink tongue. Ginny couldn't think of anything she was gladder for.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for feverishbm as part of the Pornish Pixies Fantasy Fest. Prompt: _Luna/Ginny, top!Luna, in-love-with-Luna!Ginny, not at Hogwarts_


End file.
